Sasuke a baby!
by SherlockApprentice
Summary: This is one of my first FanFiction stories and it's about Sasuke turns into a baby and the person who does it is only a mystery to be solved. The mystery of how Sasuke gets turned into a baby is solve without even working as he's taking care of by Naruto!
1. Naruto's Surprise!

Naruto and all other characters in this story don't belong to me only the plot line belongs to me!

Chapter 1: SASUKE!

As time went by Naruto waited for Sasuke at their usual waiting spot at the bridge. Sasuke and Naruto decided to meet early before regular practice with Sakura and Kakashia. But Sasuke wasn't there yet and Naruto really wanted to spare with him today. Naruto checked his watch to see he still had about 5minutes before practice so he could wait to yell at Sasuke. That's when Sakura showed up running.

She ran right up to Naruto and said,"Naruto practice is canceled for today by order of Tsunade and I was told to tell you to report to Lady Tsunade's office ASAP." Before Naruto could answer her or even ask why practice was canceled Sakura had already took off running again, to the market.

*Later in Lady Tsunade's office at Hokage Tower*

"Obaasan you called for me?" Naruto asked. " Yes I did Naruto, and I have a mission for you," answered Lady Tsunade "Ok so that's why you canceled practice today so what's the mission?" asked Naruto.

"Just follow me Naruto." "Where are we going?" Naruto asked. Tsunada answered by just saying,"Sasuke's place!"

"WHAT!"

*At the Uchiha Mansion*

"Obaasan why are we here?" Naruto asked. Before Lady Tsunada could answer Kakashia-sensie entered the room with a bundle rapped in a big white sheet. Hanging off the white sheet looked like grey sweat pant legs. Now Naruto was so confused and looking around the room as Sakura walked in the room with a big blue and sea foam green bag(like a duffel bag). Now Naruto was even more confused as he looked over at Sakura as she started to speak.

"Lady Tsunada I got everything you asked for clothes,food,toys,bathroom toys and cleaning products, and diapers." Sakura told Obaasan. Now Naruto was even more confused what was this mission that needed diapers? Then Tsunada Turned to Naruto and said, "Naruto you will need all that is in this bag for your mission and the mission is for you and for you only, Sakura is not to help you, got it?" "But Lady Tsunada," Sakura complained, "he can't take care of him all on his own." " Well Sakura I think Naruto can and Naruto me and Sakura must be going Kakashia will fill you in on your mission bye Naruto."

"Bye Obaasan," Naruto answered. Naruto then turned to find Kakashia sitting on Sasuke's couch. "So Kakashia-sensie what is this mission?"and as Naruto asked he got up on his tippy-toes trying to look into the white sheet bundle Kakashia held, but Kakashia just lent back to hide what he had in his arms. That's when the door opened and 5 AMBU walked in, carrying big brown boxes one with each AMBU. "Hey Kakashia Tsunada-sama told us to deliver and put these together, where?"asked the AMBU that was clearly in -sensie answered by saying,"in the room down the right of the hall across from the room with the open AMBU ninja didn't even answer they just walked off down the hall.

That's when Kakashia started to talk to Naruto again," Naruto like Tsunada said everything you need for now is in that bag, but if you run out just go see Tsunada or go to the store. Now he is going to need more clothes to wear there's only PJS, play clothes and outdoor clothes, and finally a special rage for his sensitive skin and a special towel. So you may need to get some more clothes tomorrow morning. If you need any help only ask Lady Tsunada not Sakura even if she begs don't let her or Ion or any one other than me, Iruka, or Lady Tsunada to help you. Got it all Naruto?"

Naruto was even more confused when he finally got it,"So Kakashia-sensie I got it all so where is this baby I'm taking care of and why are we in Sasuke's house?" "Naruto you see this morning I came to see Sasuke and found a surprise, so you will be taking care or a baby Sasuke!"

"Really," Naruto asked. As Kakashia showed Naruto what he had in his arms and Naruto was shocked. Then the AMBU came back in the room to tell them,"Kakashia we put the crib, changing table, high-chair, bath-tub baby holder, and finally the play pen. Another one of my AMBU just left to go and get a stroller." "Thank you AMBU Yamato and good bye," Kakashia answered with and then turned back to Naruto. "Well Naruto here is Sasuke and I hope you know how to take care of a baby and you are going to need to put a diaper on him and so baby clothes." That was when Kakashia handed the sleeping baby Sasuke over the Naruto and left just as the AMBU put the stroller in the house and to the left of the door. Naruto didn't know what to expect! 


	2. The Mission Begins!

**Chapter 2:The Mission Begins!**

Naruto was now curious and went over to the couch to find a big white sheet lying in between two pillows, there lay a small pale baby boy asleep with his legs and up to his waist were Sasuke's sweat pants. This baby had to be Sasuke the pants, the pale skin, the no emotion face but he is sleeping, and the handful of messy black hair. Which Naruto then went and grabbed the bag off the table and walked over to baby Sasuke. Naruto then started to look through the bag and found a small container marked Diapers and opened it and take on out just as Sasuke starts to wake up.

"WAH WAH WAH WAH WAH WAH WAH!" "Oh No what did I do, come on please stop crying Sasuke all I got to do is put a diaper on you please."

**Naruto POV**

Oh no I don't know what I did all I did was take the sweat pants off of him so I could put the diaper on him and then he woke up and just started crying. I don't know how all this baby stuff works. I got a great idea maybe he's just cold. I'll just rap him up in this sheet. Now he's calm and I can slip his diaper and clothes. Yah I'm so smart so now I got to feed him I guess. I'll just look through this bag and wallah food.

"Well Sasuke I got chocolate pudding but I think that for a snack for later, green beans, carrots, chicken and potatoes, and finally mac & cheese baby food. So Sasuke what food do you want you little Kawaii akachan?"

**Normal POV**

Naruto lifted Sasuke up and pulled the grey sweat pants off of his bottom half and Sasuke started to cry making Naruto panic. Naruto did the first thing that came to mind and rapped Sasuke up in the sheet he was laying on and Sasuke stopped crying. Naruto then went to looking to the baby bag to find food to feed the now away Sasuke. Finding snacks for Sasuke and then finding food for the baby 4 different kinds and asking Sasuke what he wanted knowing he couldn't answer. Naruto lift baby Sasuke up and carried him into the kitchen that he finally found after 20minutes of searching and placed Sasuke in the newly built high-chair. Naruto then placed the food on the table and turned to look in the fridge for where milk formula already mixed was placed. He removed one and then warmed it up in the microwave and when all was done he turn back to a pouting Sasuke.

Sasuke started to pout as he was strapped in to the high-chair and a bib tied around his neck. Naruto could tell he wasn't liking this one bit.

**Sasuke's POV**

What is going on, why can't I sit up. This is so frustrating. Why is the dobe looking at me like that, and why can't I tell him to go away. What the is he picking me up and why do I fill so cold down there, I fill something touching me is that his hand is he groping me. No it can't be I see and fell both his hands on my sides. Oh no I just started to scream at him and it came out a wain like a baby. Oh no am I a baby, I think I am. Wait what is he doing he's going through my kitchen and now what his he doing putting me in this chair. Now he has the gale to tie this bib on my neck he better not thing I'm going to eat any baby food.

**Normal POV**

Naruto got Sasuke in the high-chair even though he continued to pout and grabbed the bottle and went to put it in Sasuke's mouth but he wouldn't open up. So Naruto unstrapped him and started to rock him back and forth till Sasuke calmed down then Naruto put the nipple of the bottle in Sasuke's mouth and waited for him to suck. But he didn't i stead he started to kick and get fussy. So Naruto took it as he didn't want milk but his baby food. So while Sasuke cried Naruto grabbed a spoon and the baby food and while Sasuke's mouth was open and his eyes closed and filled with tears Naruto put a spoon full of baby food in his mouth!

**Sasuke's POV**

He thanks I will drink that milk for dinner he's crazy, I want white rice with chicken and chopped up vegetables and that is not in the bottle so no way! Stupid dobe I know, I'll just cry and cry till I get real food. Wait what is this that he has put in my mouth it taste good but what could it be?

**Normal POV**

Sasuke ate the baby food without any complaints and then when Sasuke yawned Naruto put the bottle back in his mouth and this time Sasuke gave up and drank the milk and he didn't cry once. After feeding Sasuke, Naruto took him down the hall to the same room Kakashia had, had the AMBU go and looked inside. What he found was a sky blue room with a white crib with green bedding inside, a white changing table with a light lime green mat and diapers on the shelf's, then in the bathroom of the room there in the tub laid a yellow bathtub baby holder with a washrag and towel with soaps and shampoo and conditioner for babies, then sitting in the middle of the floor was a baby blue and lime green play pen, Naruto was astonished he had never got any of this as a baby. This baby thing was going to be easy!


End file.
